magicalstarsignmagicalvacationfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Core
Emerald Core is the database and centre of the network for all of the robots in Rio Villa on Erd. Applepie's Diary Once the player is in possession of an Access Card, they can log in as Applepie and read her log entries. Page 1: Dr. Calzone asked me to fly over to Erd. This place has absolutely NOTHING! I can't believe civilization once flourished here. It's a lot different from Puffoon. I look up at the sky, and I feel like I'm going be sucked up. It's almost like I could just fly away here. Page 2: The moles are trying to communicate with me, but I don't understand a word of what they're saying. Stupid Calzone insisted that I talk to the moles. He definitely overestimated my psychic abilities. I'm no psychic slouch, and I still can't communicate with them! Page 3: I hear Dr. Calzone's group has begun working on a project to make robots fully automated and autonomous. Robots are already running wild everywhere. Is it really safe to let them run rampant? I understand their four-year plan is improving robotic Al. Four-year plan...That means I can't go back to Puffoon for four more years! Page 4:'' Al Ribbit Ribbit Alpha completed. The performance figures are off the charts. Dr. Calzone started the beta version, but he's bummed management hasn't given him the green light. I'm getting worried about him.'' Page 5: PSI capacity amplification test. Tables have sure been turned. Dr. Calzone used to make fun of PSI abilities, but nobody doubts their potential now. I wonder if the test will go well or not. Some people were excited to see ashes and flower petals falling. But they wouldn't tell me what had really happened. That made me a little sad. Page 6: Looks like they brought in more technicians again. They've also brought in a load of PSI techs. Do they have a clue that they're conducting tests on twisting and bending space? I'm not so sure. I don't quite get what the techs are thinking. In other news, I hear people and money have become scarce back home. I wonder if my folks are doing OK. Page 7: Dr. Calzone is acting weird. He says he'll send me back to Puffoon soon. I hope he's not just saying that. You see, when they decided to send me here, I said good-bye to my parents as if it were my last chance to say it. And I forgot to mention this, but I don't think the moles want us here. I'll sit down and get their story if I get more time to go out. Page 8: Al Ribbit Ribbit Beta completed. It's Dr. Calzone's pride and joy. I hear it can use PSI abilities. What's left now is to wait for approval back home and start mass production. I had a dream this morning. I left my body and flew over to Puffoon. I saw my parents there. But I cried a little when I woke up, because they didn't notice me. Page 9: Fifth warning from the brownies. Dr. Calzone is totally depressed. This is probably an ultimatum. Either leave the planet or cross swords with the brownies. But that's not something either Dr. Calzone or I can decide. Page 10: A day filled with accidents. Dr. Calzone has been gone for a while. I guess the plant is undergoing a major renovation. I'm spending days testing the amped PSI abilities. My own abilities have been on the rise, too. I used to be an average girl back when I was on the wind planet, except for, you know, my telekinesis skill. That made me a little weird. But now I can move battle tanks with my mind! I don't know how I feel about it. Page 11: Time to start packing. It seems we'll abandon the plant for now. They say the brownies are about to launch an all-out attack. I see several rock giants watching over the plant. Will the plant fall into the hands of the brownies? I'm happy to go back to Puffoon, but I don't want to leave some weird grudge behind. I'll be back here, anyway. What would be the point of being able to move a battle tank with my mind back on Puffoon? I'd be a circus freak. Page 12: Help me, Dr. Calzone! The robots are here! Dr. Calzone! Where are you!? You are logged in, right!? I smashed eight of the latest models. I'll wipe them out again if they show up. How many are there? Dr. Calzone! Anyone! Please answer me! Come quickly! Her entries end abruptly, presumably due to a successful attack by the robots, hence her becoming the Gummy Girl.